Why?
by UltimateDemonLover
Summary: Why? Why did i run? Why did i run when i was over you so long ago? Just a thing about Kagz realizing her true love. Sess


**READ THIS! IT IS IMOPRTANT! PLEASE READ IT!**

**I'm gonna tell all ya this now. This story I thought just out of the clear blue at three in the mornin', so I don't know if it's gonna be a story with more chapters to come or a one shot! So maybe if I'm nice I might just turn it into a story, if peeps like it, but other wise than that I think it's gonna be a one shot! Hope ya like!**

**Why?**

"Why did I see you in her arms? Why did I run? Why did I feel tattered and torn when I was over you long ago? I thought I was but, it appears that I was not. Why did I run? I ran and I ran until I was no more. But why did I run? I was over you long ago.

So I ask myself again, why did I run? I abruptly stopped, and fell to my knees. Why am I weak of seeing you with her? Why did I run? Kami answer me please. I waited, no reply. I sighed as the once light rain pour down onto me.

I sat there in a field of tall grass. My pants soaked from the run. Why did I run? My hair clung to my face. Why, I asked myself, why? Why did I run? I got over you long ago. Now I see you in her arms and my heart bust into tiny pieces. I sat in the tall wet grass as the rain poured onto me and asked myself again and again. Why? Why? Why did I run? Why did my heart shatter?

I looked out into the field as I realized, I don't love you, and I haven't for until long ago. I stood and asked me self if this was right. Why did I run? I asked, because I do not love you anymore. I walked through this field and slowly kept me pace, until I broke out into an all out run.

I ran, I ran like the wind, or as if the wind was carrying my on its shoulders. I ran until I fell to my knees once more. I sobbed once again as I crawled under a fur tree. I lay there keeping myself warm until morning came. Well rested I could search longer. Hopefully. Why? Why did I have to stop searching to night? Because you wouldn't be able to stand when you found him.

That was correct, I wouldn't. Then I would be treated as a fragile item. As if I were porcelain. I wasn't some doll to be kept well dressed and cleaned every day. I was human, wasn't I? No I wasn't, I was a demoness, a demoness with new powers to attend to. But why? Why did I have to change? Is it because Naraku once killed me?

But how was I brought to life after that? No one saved me; at least I don't think so? Did someone? Apparently not, after all, they said I healed myself in front of their eyes and was demon after a blinding light. I saw that light, and remember hearing cries of vanquish from Naraku as he fell to the ground.

Was it my wish to become a demoness? Did the jewel decide on it's own? For me to become demon the thing would have to have lots of power, and that's what the jewel had. They said it disappeared after the blinding light. Because when I fell it was in my grasp but when I awoke it was not.

Strange isn't it? But why is it? Does everything have to be strange? Not everything. Things can be beautiful lovely and handsome, just as he his. He loved me and I could not see it till now. He told me he loved me and would wait for me till the end of life. But was that true? What he said, was it all a dream? Only he would know.

That's why I am out in search for him. My heart didn't shatter because of seeing his brother in someone else's arms, it shattered because…because I realized I loved him and not his brother. Sometimes it's funny how you see love. Some see it in tragedies; some see it anything, it really doesn't matter. Does it?

I really don't know, do I? I lay there and thought about what I new and how I would show it. Thinking all those thoughts made me fall asleep. I let the warmth of the fur tree take me in, and the darkness of sleep to drown me.

The next morning I awoke to the thunder rolling again. I was dry and warm; did I really have to leave this place? Yes, I did, if I wanted to find him. I pushed braches aside as I stood and brushed pine needles of my clothes.

Why? Why was I like this now? Searching for the man that said had loved me? When I realized that he loved me and I loved him and I did way back then but didn't realize it either. Why? Why didn't I realize it then, then none of this would have happened? Would it?

Who knows? No one can tell if the future was going to turn out to be like this, but could some one? I watched as the rain feel lightly from the sky, crying it seemed. But why would the sky be crying? Is it because it is sad? Is it because it is happy? Maybe it's crying for me? Do I know? Certainly not.

I stepped away from the warmth and let the coldness take over me. I walked down a path like that, being soaked by the cold tears of the sky. I thought about how I changed. The jewel had changed me, had it not? Why? Why did it change me? Was this my destiny? Was this what I was to become?

Would he still love me? Would he? What if he didn't? What if he didn't love me anymore, what would I do? Would I stay anyways? Would I run? Would I just walk off without a care in the world? No, I would not. I would stay and confess my love…and if he didn't return it? Then I would leave him to his day of business.

I won't weep or cry, or even try again. I would take my leave and let him be. That's probably what he wants now, for me to leave him be. I did not show my love to him and I shattered his heart. Should I let him mend himself of his broken heart? No. I will go to him and confess my love; I will mend his heart for him. That is if he still cares for me.

If he doesn't it does not bother me none. I put him through the pain of not realizing I loved him till yesterday. But if he does then I will stay by his side until he no longer wishes me to stay, or until I die. I will stay by his side until the day I die.

They day I die? When will that be? I'm no longer mortal so my life span has been lengthened? That is true, that is what I have learned about demons over the years. They are not like mortals; I mean we are not like mortals. Mortal's lives are not as long as ours, they are much shorter. We live for many years when they live for fewer.

But why do we live for so long? Why can't they live as long as us? Why don't we live to a certain age? Who knows anymore? Certainly not I. I pushed all those thoughts aside as I realized, it doesn't matter who you are or how long you live. All it matters is that you had a great time enjoying life for what it was.

Maybe I should have died when I did? Maybe I wasn't supposed to come back to life? Maybe…just maybe, I was to be reborn again only not demon? Again, did I know? No I did not. But who knows the answers of my questions? Someone or no one? Maybe I did I just could see them when they were right in front of my eyes?

I couldn't see anything now. My vision was blurred by the heavy rain, so I walked blindness around searching for him. He could comfort me he could help me. He could love me for who I am, not just because I looked like somebody else. But did I see that long ago? No. All I saw was his brother in her arms, the one I look like.

That is the only reason I was kept around by him, not only because I was able to see the jewel shards but also because I, looked like someone else, someone else that he loved. He was a selfish jerk, and nothing but. When his brother was kind and respectable, caring and handsome. I did not see that until yesterday, but why yesterday?

Could it not have been a week ago? Even months or years ago? Or seconds, minutes, and hours ago? No, it had to be a day ago. When I saw his brother in her arms. I sped into another run, running blind less through the woods. I once again collapsed in a small clearing.

I clenched my stomach as it rumbled for food. Yes I had not eaten this morning. I totally forgot, but how could I have gotten this far without any food? Ah yes, there it was again. I was a demon not a human, which is why. I looked around and saw bushes full of berries, nice ripe black berries. I walked over to them and eyed them.

Were they poisoness? Was I able to eat them? I didn't care. I grabbed a couple and ate them. If they were poisoned then I would die, and that wouldn't be so bad. If I died then I wouldn't have to worry about anything other than where I went afterwards. But I didn't care about that either.

I would die and go on to where ever I belonged. I would watch over my friends and family from the sky. Wait. My family. I would never see them again if I died. I wouldn't see grandpa, mom, or even Sota anymore.

But it was to late now, I had already eaten some, and they tasted delicious. I grabbed lots more and carried them in my sleeves. My sleeves were to long and were like a kimonos, when I wore pants from my time, a simple pair of blue jeans.

The rain had lightened only I little and was still burring my vision so I could not see well. I walked and ate wile trying to see if I could see him anywhere around. But I couldn't. I ate the last of my berries and walked onward. The rain had lightened more to where I could see in front of my feet. I came upon a clearing of daisies of white and yellow.

I did not see anyone around so I walked through them. I kept hearing sounds of laughter and talking. It sounded like a little girl. He had a little girl, but I doubted it was him. He wouldn't let her play in the rain, she would get sick. He wouldn't allow that.

I heard it again and again until I could see the little girl in my view. She wore orange and had black hair. But I could not make out he face. Then I heard the squawking of something horrible. Wasn't that the other thing that traveled with him? I swear it sound like it.

Then I heard it. The silky sound of his voice. Tears brimmed my eyes as I realized it as him. It was him, I had found him, I knew he wouldn't be far away. The tears spilled over my eye as I tried very hard to walk forward, but I couldn't stand it, I broke into a run.

I ran forward quickly stopped as I met his golden gaze. He looked deep into my eyes as if searching for something. What was he looking for? He turned his head to his followers at his side and told them something I could not hear. They nodded their heads and headed for the woods.

He watched as they walked into the forest and turned back to me when they entered. He started walking towards me and my heart quickened in pace. Tears spilled over my eyes and I ran to him. He kept walking towards me as I ran to him.

Once I reached him I wrapped my arms round his waist, and he wrapped his tightly around me. I looked up into his eyes and he stared down into mine. I couldn't take it any longer. One of my hands braced the back of his head as I leaned up to him. I brushed his lips over with mine.

They felt silky and smooth just as I imagined them to be. My arms wove around his neck as he tightened his grasp. We broke away and tears still spilled over my eyes. "I'm sorry." I mumbled. "There is nothing to be sorry for." He stated as he looked into my eyes once more.

"I…I love you." I stated as I stole his lips for another kiss. He deepened the kiss by licking my bottom lip; I complied and opened my mouth to his. His tongue came into my mouth and left no one area untouched. I melted into his embrace and felt as if I was on cloud nine. He broke the kiss again. "I love you also." He stated before giving me another passionate kiss."

0+0

"And that is how I met your father, Rin, and that is how you have me and your older brother." Kagome stated as she smiled up to the taiyoukai. "That is so amazing." Rin stated dreamily. "If you ask me I thought it was kind of gross." Stated Shippo. Kagome smiled.

"Now you to its time for bed." Kagome stated. "Ahhhh man." Shippo and Rin said together. They met the gaze of their father and easily went to their separate rooms, before saying goodnight. "So you just had to tell them the whole story?" Sesshomaru asked looking down at the woman in his arms.

"Well, I didn't tell them the whole story if you must know." Kagome said. "I know. And I'm glad you didn't tell them the whole thing." Sesshomaru stated. "Their not old enough, you know that." Kagome stated, "But if they were…" Kagome's face held a devilish smile. Sesshomaru flipped her over onto their bed. "You would tell them even if the were old enough." He stated as he gave he a passionate kiss.

"Are you sure about that?" Kagome said. "Yes, I an very sure of that." Sesshomaru stated again, before giving his mate another passionate kiss. Kagome smirked and leaned into the kiss.

After that Sesshomaru took Kagome again, loving her in every way possible.

The End.

**But it is only the end! Not the end of my stories! Hope you liked it!**

Sessy Lover 


End file.
